Cosa de honor
by Florciita
Summary: ¿Por qué me miras así, Natsu?


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Cosa de honor.**

Sentado en el sillón del tren, con brazos y piernas cruzadas y la vista puesta sobre Gray Fullbuster, quien se situaba justo frente suyo, Natsu estaba claramente fastidiado. Lucy dio un largo suspiro por la actitud del mago de fuego.

La razón por la que el Dragneel se encontraba así databa de esa misma mañana. Lejos de ser una de las peleas comunes de ambos amigos en las que se insultan y golpean hasta quedar empatados, ese día temprano todo había tomado un ritmo diferente; hace unas horas aquella discusión había encontrado un ganador. El Dragon Slayer no lo quería admitir de ningún modo y era precisamente por eso que se sentía molesto. El mago de hielo había logrado señalar su reciente éxito al conseguir un beso de Juvia y aquello fue suficiente para que todo terminara.

Cada vez que Natsu pensaba en aquello se fastidiaba aún más. Estaba bien, él no tenía ninguna historia parecida para enrostrársela a Fullbuster, pero, ¿qué más daba? Después de todo no eran chicas, no había motivos para andar con ese tipo de gilipolleces. Además el famoso beso con Juvia fue, más bien, un logro de ella porque fue la misma chica quien se precipitó a los labios de Gray― y no al revés― por lo que no resultaba válido. ¡Joder! Y ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Bufó una vez más.

Estaban en una misión fácil ―cortesía de la rubia― y, aunque la Heartfilia había insistido en que no era necesario que el especialista de hielo los acompañara porque para ese tipo de trabajos se bastaban ellos tres ―el mago de fuego, el gato y ella―, el chico pelinegro terminó acompañándolos de todos modos. Después de varios años en Fairy Tail todo el mundo sabía que el trío funcionaba bien y no significaba que Gray los acompañaba porque no confiase en ellos, sino que esperaba alguna reacción por parte del peli-rosa. Natsu tomó esto como una provocación abierta por parte de su amigo y se mantuvo relegado a su profundo deseo de superarlo todo el día.

Al día siguiente y cuando todos creyeron que el asesino de dragón ya había superado la discusión anterior, apareció él en el gremio nuevamente enojado. Era extraño que su frustración hubiese trascendido las horas y más aún cuando se tratase de un aliado. Mas ahí estaba, siendo acompañado por su inseparable Exceed.

―Deberías agradecer que Erza no está― resopló Lucy al encontrarlo en el mismo estado de ayer.

Sin embargo él estaba tan concentrado en buscar una manera de volver a ser el ―autoproclamado― ganador que la ignoró. Aunque lo que decía la rubia era bastante cierto, quizá la Titania no hubiese permitido que el absorto hombre siguiera pensando en aquello.

―Natsu― llamó arrastrando las letras, harto de la situación―, vamos, déjalo ya. Quiero ir a pescar.

Era, tal vez, el más afectado con todo esto. O así se sentía el gato. Happy había tenido que soportar el sorprendente mutismo del aludido durante más de veinticuatro horas y, además, comenzaba a tener hambre porque todo el pescado que había en su casa se acabó. Era momento de que su amigo dejara las pendejadas y se enfocara en lo importante: que él estaba muriéndose de hambre. Sin embargo, no lograba sacarlo de su estado absorto que lo irritaba sobremanera y odiaría por siempre. Se llevaban bien porque precisamente no pensaba mucho sino que era un hombre de acción.

―¿Qué sucede, Natsu-san?― se preocupó la pequeña Dragon Slayer acercándose a donde estaba el trío, junto a Charle.

―No es nada, Wendy― suspiró cancinamente Lucy―, solo que este tonto no admite que perdió.

Y mientras la chica se incorporaba a la mesa, el gato azul se removía intentando llamar la atención de su amigo, el chico había entrado en un estado superior y la rubia apoyaba su mejilla en la mano derecha, Charle saltó a la mesa y se dirigió a Dragneel. Fue la primera y única vez, después de muchas horas, que él miraba a alguien con un sentimiento distinto a ese fuego interior que, en vez de agradarle, quería apagar. El gato blanco cruzó los brazos por encima de su vestido y Natsu miró expectante.

―No es difícil la respuesta que buscas― espetó, llenando de curiosidad a su interlocutor―, si Gray te ganó dándole un beso a Juvia entonces tú besa a Lucy.

La Heartfilia, Happy y Wendy, quienes también habían seguido con los ojos los movimientos del gato de la Marvell, quedaron asombrados con la sugerencia de la felina. Cierto, la solución al problema no era tan difícil de encontrar, era casi como "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" pero no sabían si lo más bizarro de la situación era que justamente el gato más serio del mundo había dado ese consejo o imaginarse a Natsu siguiéndolo. Sin embargo el aludido mantuvo la boca semi-abierta, como si no procesara lo que escuchó.

―¡¿Qué?!―chilló inmediatamente la maga estelar a su lado―, ¡¿P-por qué yo?!

―P-pero, Charle― comentó la menor claramente sonrojada.

―No hay peros, Wendy― cortó el Exceed aludido―. Si no quiere que Gray lo supere para siempre eso es lo que tiene que hacer.

El silencio que se produjo les dio entender a todos que el Dragneel estaba considerando la situación, aunque, más bien, él estaba impresionado con la simplicidad de la solución. Él pensaba en hacer algo más heroico que un simple beso, solo estaba meditando qué campo no había explorado el mago de hielo para comenzar por ello. Happy agitaba el brazo izquierdo de su amigo intentando hacerle reaccionar, mas este ahora se había concentrado en lo que le había dicho el gato femenino.

―¡No lo hagas, Natsu!― lloraba el Exceed azul, moviendo aún la extremidad del aludido.

Él se giro hacia su amiga, omitiendo lo que le decía Happy.

―¿P-por qué me miras así, Natsu?― murmuró nerviosa.

Entonces nadie se movió; supieron en ese momento que el chico peli-rosa había tomado una decisión.

Sin considerar absolutamente nada, el mago de fuego tomó el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos, de la manera más brusca que ella pudo imaginar. Se miraban sin saber qué hacer exactamente y, aunque no fueron capaces de despegar los ojos del otro, pronto todo el gremio pudo notar lo que se estaba produciendo en esa mesa.

Al ver cómo el chico acercaba sus labios a los labios femeninos, Wendy se tapó la boca instintivamente, Happy se lamentaba repitiendo el nombre de su amigo por lo que estaba aconteciendo, Charle miraba seria y la Heartfilia rezaba porque todo eso fuese una broma. Una muy mala y cruel. Y cuando todo comenzó a volverse aún más incómodo debido a que ahora sí ella era capaz de sentir todos esos pares de ojos observándolos y la respiración de su amigo cada vez más cerca de su piel, la rubia logró discernir el espectáculo que estaban dando.

Era su jodido primer beso, no lo iba a dar así. Quizá para él era simple porque en su profunda idiotez ―perdón, inocencia― eso no significaba más que juntar los labios con otra persona y punto y final. Sin embargo para una mujer, para Lucy, dar un beso era un evento que alcanzaba otro nivel de complejidad. Ella esperaba darlo en una de esas escenas tontas que se imagina toda adolescente a su edad y con labios vírgenes, es decir, en un imposible. Sin embargo, bien sabía ella que no quería hacer de ese evento tan importante un tema del que hablara todos sus amigos.

Joder, joder, joder. Que alguien lo detenga.

―Natsu, suelta a Lucy en este momento― se escuchó más allá del silencio producido por el gentío.

El aludido se detuvo a un par de centímetros de su amiga sin soltarla y, como el resto, se volteó a mirar de quién se trataba. A paso decidido y visiblemente enojada, la roja silueta de Erza se dirigía a sus compañeros. La rubia víctima suspiró con alivio al momento que la Titania se alzó frente a ellos y Happy agradeció a los cielos por haber escuchado sus suplicas. A pesar de estar terriblemente asustado de solo pensar en lo que Scarlet podría hacerle, el Dragon Slayer de fuego no fue capaz de soltar el rostro de Lucy.

―Natsu― llamó nuevamente de forma autoritaria al ver que aún no soltaba a su amiga. El aludido movió rápidamente sus brazos a los costados y ella continuó enfadada:―, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

El chico abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo, apareció de entre la gente, con las manos en los bolsillos y a paso relajado, Gray Fullbuster.

―Solo este idiota intentando molestar a Lucy, Erza. Nada especial― excusó con tono cotidiano.

A pesar de que el Dragneel iba a protestar y que Gray lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas de solo verlo abrir la boca, Titania quedó conforme con aquella solución. Y eventualmente también lo estuvo el peli-rosado. A decir verdad, aunque la excusa seguía apuntándolo a él como culpable de todo, era mil veces mejor que ser golpeado porque intentó besar a su amiga por orgullo.

La pelirroja reprobó la situación con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a darle una charla de lo importante que era un beso para las chicas y estupideces de ese tipo que en realidad Natsu no iba a recordar. Y mientras hacía que escuchaba lo que ella decía miraba a Lucy de vez en cuando. Su sonrisa de consuelo y sus ojos pegados en la superficie solo hacían que él sintiera mucho enojo consigo mismo. No podía arrebatarle a la rubia, había sido profundamente egoísta. Y a la vez estaba feliz por no haberle hecho ese daño a la Heartfilia; que quizá por no haber medido las consecuencias podría haber perdido su amistad.

Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo cuando entendieron que no iba a suceder nada más interesante. Asimismo, Wendy exhaló todo su nerviosismo contenido, Charle se mantuvo neutra y Happy festejaba la intromisión de Scarlet. Pero por sobre todos, la más aliviada era Lucy, quien no vio arruinado su primer beso de esa manera.

* * *

Esta es la forma que tengo de burlarme de un par de cosas que han sucedido con respecto a mi forma de pensar. No quiero escribir un testamento aquí y no es necesario que adivinen cómo pensaba antes, solo quisiera saber qué les pareció :)

(Me pareció que si Natsu la besaba, en el contexto, iba a ser tan él y a la vez tan poco él, no lo creen?)


End file.
